nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Code of the Dragon
The Code of the Dragon is a code of honor followed by some worshippers of Leelin. It is especially popular among monks. There are two very differing interpretations of the code, the Metallic and the Chromatic. The Way of the Metallic Dragon The Four Celestial Truths 1) Suffering exists, the enlightened seek to alleviate it when possible. 2) There is a cause for suffering, be it internal desire or external forces all suffering has a cause. The enlightened seek to understand the source. 3) Suffering only ends when the mind lets go of all desire and craving. The truly enlightened strive towards this, though achieving this is amongst the hardest of goals. 4) To try to achieve liberation from suffering one must follow the Dragon’s Code The Dragon’s Code 1) Understand the Celestial Truths 2) Aid others when possible, but never to their detriment 3) Perform no act for personal gain 4) Avoid killing unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes the Dragon must breathe Fire 5) Violence should only ever be used in defense of self or another. 6) Avoid lies, condemnation, gossip and aggressive language. 7) Support yourself without harming others. 8) Promote good thoughts, and deeds, but force not the thoughts and actions of others. 9) Conquer evil thoughts. 10) Be aware of the self (mind, body and feelings), meditate regularly to achieve and maintain this awareness. 11) Do not steal. 12) Remain clear-minded, cloud not your mind nor those of others 13) Sexual relations are an extension of love. If love does not exist, neither should sex. 14) Avoid attachment to objects. 15) Wear not pointless adornments, vanity is an extension of a clouded mind. 16) Honor the wishes of others, unless they will cause harm to other people. 17) Keep thy word once given, unless doing so violates Leelin’s Will. 18) We are all imperfect, the intent and goal are more important than a smooth road. 19) Forgive others and self for failings, be they short of harm to others. 20) Listen with an open mind, hear with an open heart. The Way of the Chromatic Dragon The Four Celestial Truths 1) Suffering exists, the enlightened seek to exploit it when possible. 2) There is a cause for suffering, be it internal desire or external forces all suffering has a cause. The enlightened seek to control the source. 3) Suffering only ends when one fulfills all desire and craving. The truly enlightened strive towards this, though achieving this is amongst the hardest of goals. 4) To achieve domination over suffering one must follow the Dragon’s Code The Dragon's Code 1) Understand the Celestial Truths 2) Aid others when necessary, but only when something is to be gained. 3) Perform no act without opportunity for personal gain. 4) Kill whenever necessary. The Dragon breathes fire. 5) Violence is an effective tool for the advancement of self over others. 6) Use lies, condemnation, gossip and aggressive language to aid you. 7) Support yourself by any means. 8) Promote thoughts and deeds that will benefit you through guile or force as necessary. 9) Conquer weak thoughts. 10) Be aware of the self (mind, body and feelings), meditate regularly to achieve and maintain this awareness. 11) Take what you need from the weak. 12) Remain clear-minded, cloud not your mind so you may dominate the minds of others 13) Sexual relations are an extension of power and have nothing to do with love. 14) Avoid attachment to people. 15) Use pointless adornments to impress the weak minded. 16) Honor the wishes of others only if they benefit your cause. 17) Keep thy word when it advances your goals. 18) We are all imperfect, find ways to exploit the imperfections of others. 19) Forgive others for failings only once they have made restitution to you. 20) Listen with an shrewd mind, hear with a cold heart. Category:Om Category:Lore Category:Religion